Weapons and Gadgets
Weapons '''92-FS''' - The Berreta 92FS was cut from the game, it could have been replaced with 1911 or PX4, it was meant to be Aiden's Iconic handgun and you would get it from Jordi (Like in the demo), which counted as progression Reward. '''Glock''' - The Glock was shown in PS4 Premiere Demo when Aiden was escaping on a train, istnead of 92FS, seems like the developers forgot to make a Lower Quality Distance model for it. The Glock and Silenced Glock were also shown in the gunshop menu in the UI Designer Screenshots. '''M-468''' - The M-468 is a Cut Rifle which got replaced with 416, it would have lots of Recoil and Damage. '''Unknown Sniper Rifle''' - A PSG1 Looking rifle was shown in the Player's Inventory in PS4 Premiere Demo, nothing more is known. '''Spec Ops M107''' - Silenced variant of M107, added with '''Bad Blood''', probably used in '''Illusions''' mission, as T-Bone has a M107 Sniper rifle that doesn't alert the enemies when shooting. ''The game features more weapons that aren't usuable inside the gun stores, which could mean that they have been cut from the game, this includes lower quality version of 92-FS, Glock, M-468 but aswell weapons from other ubisoft games.'' '''M16''' - it was mentioned in UI Designer Screenshots, along with 3d render as image, including silenced version. '''USP''' - Also shown in one of artworks. '''MAC11''' - Different model than SMG11, smg pickup icon looks similiar to it. '''AK47''' - Different model (From Far Cry 2?) '''SPAS12''' - from Far Cry 3, with stock, shotgun pickup icon uses a spas icon. '''STG-90/SG551''' - from Far Cry 3 '''1887''' - From Far Cry 3 '''MP7A1''' '''Lever Action Shotgun''' '''M40A1''' Projectiles '''Explosive Lure''' Explosive Lure An explosive Lure with a proximity detonator. - It was a Lure that exploded when enemy got into its area (Much like the Proximity IED) '''Shock Lure''' Shock Lure A proximity Lure that discharges a lethal electric pulse. - Same as above except the explosion was smaller '''Jammer '''Jammer A grenade that disables hacking. The Jammer is a grenade that scrambles other players' minimaps and disables hacking within its vicinity. - Jammer is a Grenade that when thrown into other player, adds heavy chromatic aberration effect on player's screen, disables his minimap, hacks and use of gadgets. The Player has it in inventory in E3 2013 and 14 Minute Demo. '''Sticky Grenades '''Sticky Grenade Schematic Craft grenades that stick to surfaces. - Mentions of sticky grenades still exist in the files, aswell as G106 and GL94 grenade launchers with sticky grenades. '''Pipe Bomb '''Triggered Pipe Bomb Schematic Pipe Bomb that detonates when triggered - Not many leftovers, seems to be renamed IED. '''C4 Bomb Basic'''C4 Bomb Basic C4 based explosive that detonates via timer Items '''Battery '''A replacement battery to restore power to a Smartphone device. - Seen inside the inventory in PS4 Premiere Demo, this item fully works and can be added back to the game, it restores one battery slot when used, useful in tough situations. '''Lottery Tickets '''Lottery Ticket - The lottery tickets were meant to be bought in [[Corner Store]]'s, nothing more is known except the fact that they were some sort of currency, maybe you could win money. '''Water Bottle '''Water Bottle - Nothing more is known, its supposed to be an item which you can have in weapon wheel, it could have healed the player or replenished focus like focus boost. '''Focus Boost Plus''' - Shown in Focus Boost tutorial instead of Focus Boost, probably the default focus would refill only a small segment of focus, while the Focus Boost Plus would refill full focus. '''Anabolic Combat Booster'''Anabolic Combat Booster The surge! Ever had knuckles tensed so white you thought the bone would tear through the skin? ACB makes you feel free! Strong! A shark with biceps of iron! A jet-propelled cheetah with acid claws and a burst of rage brain! FUCK YEAH!! -unidentified ''' '''- Purpose is quite unknown. This item might also have been called '''EXTRA STRENGTH R-COV'''. ''More food items existed in the stores which replenished focus, such as smoothie's.'' Hacks and Gadgets '''Request Help''' - Also known as "Companion". This item had its own reserved slot and launched a PVE Online Gamemode where another player as Companion on his mobile device hacks objects helping you escape, the person could also hack a TV and send messages to you, seen briefly in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqEd-JAc-4Q E3 2013 Demo]. '''Shut Down TV '''Who's still watching television anyway? Shuts down broadcast signals in a nearby radius. The effect is temporary but the annoyance factor… priceless.''' '''- ''"Cut television signal."'' As the name explains, this hack allowed you to shut down nearby TV's, probably to avoid media broadcasts, Jam Coms features the same functionality but this was just a standalone hack shutting down TV's. '''Stop Car '''The power to shut off nearby car engines. And because you asked for it: App upgrades allow for a higher percentage of affected vehicles. It isn't like traffic could get anymore chaotic. Right? - ''"Remotely disable a vehicle." ''This hack probably stopped a nearby car, or a group of cars. Changes The '''ACR''' was rated 4 stars The '''Wildfire''' was called Sprayer and was an assault rifle with the highest rate of fire. The '''Piledriver''' at some point was called "The Big Bad Shotgun" Rating in the weapon wheel was called "Power" and had small rectangles istnead of stars. References